inlinehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Eastern Collegiate Roller Hockey Association
The Eastern Collegiate Roller Hockey Association (ECRHA) is a member organization which operates in the Northeast. It participates in the NCRHA's Division I, II, III, JuCo, & B as an inline hockey-only organization. It was founded in 1997 as the Mid-Atlantic Region of the now defunct Collegiate Roller Hockey League and later joined the NCRHA in 2003. Championships Division I * University of Connecticut * Hofstra University ** 1-time ECRHA Division II champions (2005) * University of Rhode Island ** 1-time ECRHA Division I regular season champions (2007) ** 1-time ECRHA Division I champions (2009) * Rutgers University ** 1-time ECRHA B Division regular season champions (2007) ** 1-time ECRHA Division I regular season champions (2009) * State University of New York at Stony Brook ** 1-time ECRHA Division II champions (2007) ** 1-time NCRHA Division II champions (2007) ** 1-time ECRHA Division I regular season champions (2008) * United States Military Academy at West Point * State University of New York at Buffalo ** 2-time ECRHA Division I champions (2008, 2010) ** 1-time ECRHA Division I regular season champions (2010) ** 2-time ECRHA B Division champions (2008, 2010) ** 2-time ECRHA B Division regular season champions (2008, 2009) * Pennsylvania State University ** 1-time ECRHA B Division regular season champions (2005) ** 1-time ECRHA B Division champions(2009) * Towson University ** 3-time ECRHA Division I champions (2004, 2005, 2006) ** 2-time ECRHA Division I regular season champions (2005, 2006) Division II Northern Conference * State University of New York at Albany * Boston University * University of Maine * University of Vermont Empire Conference * State University of New York at Brockport ** 2-time ECRHA Division II regular season champions (2006,2010) * Cornell University * Millersville University * State University of New York Binghamton ** 2-time ECRHA Division II champions (2002, 2003) ** 1-time ECRHA Division II regular season champions (2003) ** 1-time CRHL Division II national champions (2003, crowned by CRHL, pre-dated NCRHA) Liberty Conference * Drexel University ** 1-time ECRHA B Division champions (2003) * Neumann University ** 2-time NCRHA Division II national champions (2006. 2008) ** 4-time ECRHA Division II champions (2004, 2006, 2008, 2009) ** 4-time ECRHA Division II regular season champions (2004, 2005, 2008,2009) ** 2-time NCRHA Division II champions (2006, 2008) * Temple University * West Chester University of Pennsylvania ** 1-time NCRHA Division II national champions (2010) ** 1-time ECRHA Division II champions (2010) ** 2-time ECRHA Division II regular season champions (2002, 2009) Keystone Conference * Rowan University * University of Pittsburgh * Shippensburg University of Pennsylvania * Slippery Rock University of Pennsylvania Division III * State University of New York at Cortland * University of Delaware ** 1-time ECRHA B Division champions (2002) ** 2-time ECRHA B Division Regular season champions (2002, 2003) * Loyola College in Maryland ** 1-time ECRHA DIII Regular Season Champions (2009) * University of Scranton ** 1-time ECRHA DIII Division champions (2009) * Syracuse University * University of Massachusetts Amherst * Ramapo College * Ithaca College * Northeastern University ** 1-time ECRHA Division III champions (2010) ** 1-time ECRHA DIII Regular Season Champions (2010) ** 1-time NECRHA Division I champions (2000, crowned by NECRHA, pre-dated ECRHA) Junior College Division * Suffolk County Community College ** 5-time ECRHA Division III champions (2004, 2005, 2006, 2007, 2009) ** 4-time ECRHA Division B champions (2004, 2005, 2006, 2007) ** 1-time ECRHA Division I regular season champions (2004) ** 4-time ECRHA Division III regular season champions (2005, 2006, 2007, 2008) ** 3-time ECRHA B Division regular season champions (2004, 2006, 2007) ** 1-time ECRHA Junior College champions (2009) * Nassau Community College ** 1-time ECRHA Division III champions (2008) Members There are currently 35 member schools; there are 9 Division I teams, 16 Division II teams, 9 Division III teams, 1 Junior College Division team, and 13 B Division teams. List of ECRHA Championship Games The ECRHA Regional Championship Game has been held in Feasterville, Pennsylvania, at the Sportsplex since 2003. Before that it was held in Lemoyne, Pennsylvania at the Susquehanna Sports Center. The Regional Championships are held during the first weekend in March at the Sportsplex, with all five divisions playing at the same event. The top eight Division I teams, top twelve Division II teams, top eight Division III teams, top two Junior College teams, and top six B Division teams qualify for the Regional Championships. Division I *1999 Penn State def. RIT *2000 Penn State def. Pittsburgh 4–1 *2001 RIT def. PSU Altoona 6–2 *2002 RIT def. Penn State 10–1 *2003 RIT def. Delaware 10–2 *2004 Towson def. Maryland 7–5 *2005 Towson def. RIT 5–2 *2006 Towson def. Boston University 11–5 *2007 RIT def. Buffalo 4–3 *2008 Buffalo def. Towson 6–4 *2009 Rhode Island def. Buffalo 3–2 (OT) *2010 Buffalo def. Rhode Island 6-3 Division II *2001 Binghamton def. West Chester 4–3 *2002 Binghamton def. Buffalo 2–1, 4–3 *2003 Binghamton def. Neumann 7–2, 4–3 *2004 Neumann def. Maine 8–2 *2005 Hofstra def. Neumann 8–7 (OT) *2006 Neumann def. Brockport 7–6 *2007 Stony Brook def. Neumann 6–5 (OT) *2008 Neumann def. Albany 8–1 *2009 Neumann def. West Chester 7-4 *2010 West Chester def. Rowan 4-2 Division III *2009 Scranton def. Loyola 7-3 *2010 Northeastern def. Scranton 10-4 Junior College Division *2003 Suffolk County def. Northern Virginia 7–6, 5–4 *2004 Suffolk County def. Northern Virginia 11–3, 11–4 *2005 Suffolk County def. Northern Virginia 10–2, 9–6 *2006 No Division III championship. Suffolk County regular season champions. *2007 Suffolk County def. Nassau County 10–2, 11–7 *2008 Nassau County def. Suffolk County 8–9, 6–5, 10–6 B Division *2001 Pittsburgh *2002 Delaware def. James Madison 5–3 *2003 Drexel def. Buffalo 3–2, 2–1 *2004 Suffolk County def. Delaware 10–2 *2005 Suffolk County def. Towson 5–4 *2006 Suffolk County def. Towson 9–5 *2007 Suffolk County def. Towson 5–3 *2008 Buffalo def. Penn State 2–1 (OT) *2009 Penn State def. West Chester 10–1 *2010 Buffalo def. Penn State 5-4 Organization facilities History The ECRHA was founded by Jonathan Huck, Brendan Brennan, Nick Sally, and Ben Picker (who is now general counsel to the NCRHA and ECRHA). The region was first known as the Mid-Atlantic Region (MAR) of the Collegiate Roller Hockey League (CRHL). After the collapse of the CRHL and the creation of the National Collegiate Roller Hockey Association (NCRHA), the MAR was renamed and restructured into the Eastern Collegiate Roller Hockey Association. The region then merged with the New England Collegiate Roller Hockey Association (NECRHA) to increase the size of the ECRHA. The (NECRHA) was founded in 1999 by University of Rhode Island roller hockey team founder Joseph DesMarais. The (NECRHA) in its initial seasons consisted of 8 teams from Maine to Rhode Island consisting of University of Vermont, University of Rhode Island, University of Connecticut, Central Connecticut State, Boston University, Northeastern University and others. Thereafter, in 2006, teams from Virginia, an area previously within the borders of the ECRHA, moved into the Southeastern Collegiate Roller Hockey League. Events The 2003 and 2009 National Championship tournaments were held in Feasterville, PA at the Sportsplex, a facility within the geographical boundaries of the ECRHA. College roller hockey teams came from around the country to be crowned the national champions at the division I, II and Junior College levels. Lindenwood (MO), Cal Poly Pomona(CA), SUNY Binghamton(NY) and St Charles CC(M0) all went home with championships in their respective divisions. See also *ECRHA - Past League Champions *ECRHA - Awards *ECRHA - All-Americans *ECRHA - Goal Scoring Champion *ECRHA - Assist Champion *ECRHA - Scoring Champion *ECRHA - Goalie Champion External links * National Collegiate Roller Hockey Association * Eastern Collegiate Roller Hockey Association * USA Hockey * Binghamton University Roller Hockey * Drexel University Roller Hockey * University at Buffalo Roller Hockey * West Point Roller Hockey * Penn State Roller Hockey Category:National Collegiate Roller Hockey Association Category:Inline hockey